Right By My Side
by Kirinenko
Summary: A Nanase Haruka realmente no le importa nada a excepción de cuando tiene que ver con Makoto. Advertencia: Shounen Ai/Yaoi. TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA


Autor Original: O.o. Belt.O.o.O

ID: 2077346

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tachibana Makoto sonrió brillantemente al ver como el pequeño gatito acariciaba sus dedos extendidos. En momentos como estos, Makoto no se arrepentía de llegar a la escuela un minuto después o excesivamente tarde. La razón por la que Makoto está tan alegre por la mañana seguramente sería debido a sus sagrados rituales matutinos los cuales se comprometió a seguir desde que era sólo un niño.

 _¿Rituales?_

Eran demasiados, pero la gente no veía muchos de ellos. Primero, dejaba que su sueño fuese interrumpido por sus dos ruidosos hermanos. Entonces, acompaña a ambos pequeños al baño para ayudarles a asearse, vestirse y peinar sus alocados pelos después de una larga noche de sueño con su cepillo mágico (ellos creían eso). Más tarde, ayuda a su madre a hacer el almuerzo en la cocina mientras su _padre_ solo lee el periódico mientras bebe su taza de café, la cual fue hecha por Makoto también.

Cuando termina, va a vestirse y prepararse para las clases. Pasa por la casa en frente de la suya, y ayuda al anciano que vive allí a bajar las escaleras (lo cual no ha cambiado en los últimos cinco años) y sí, Makoto pensaba que el anciano captaría la pista y cambiaría la organización de su casa para vivir en la planta baja pero se encoge de hombros ante el pensamiento y hace lo que solía hacer. Cuando camina un poco más lejos, se encuentra con la anciana y se asegura de saludarla hasta que se convirtió en lo más cercano a su propia abuela. Y, entonces, por supuesto… el gatito (Aunque no podía distinguirlo, ya que hubo muchos gatitos antes que este).

Casi todas las cosas que Makoto hace son voluntarias. Las hacía porque pensaba que eran su deber y que nadie debería ignorar esas cosas. Sí, era el típico modelo de irritante chico bueno. Si uno de esos gamberros en las calles le viera, seguramente le destrozarían la cara porque era demasiado brillante con esa sonrisa agonizantemente agravante.

Sin embargo, había una cosa en los rituales de Tachibana Makoto que no consideraba como un _'deber'_ o un trabajo _'voluntario'_ y eso es–

"Buenos días, Haru-chan"

"Quita el chan de mi nombre"

Los ojos verdes solo se cerraron para sonreír al chico que le mira con el ceño fruncido desde la pequeña bañera cuadrada. Es cierto. Cuidar y _consentir_ a Nanase Haruka no era algo que hiciese porque era un 'deber'. Lo hacía porque le encantaba. Supuso que era un chico egoísta por simplemente 'hacerlo', pero realmente no le importaba. Makoto logró muchas cosas en su vida, así que solo esperaba que fuese perdonado por cualquier fuerza controlando este universo por su egoísmo.

Extendiendo sus manos hacia Haruka para sacarle de la bañera, acompañando a la escuela aunque el chico, Haruka, no mostrase con claridad si estaba totalmente bien con ello, Makoto hacía todo por su propia satisfacción.

"Haru-chan, ¿irás de compras conmigo hoy? Mis hermanos saldrán de viaje escolar y me sentiré solo"

Nanase Haruka no respondió mientras miraba el gran océano con ojos un poco brillantes y decepcionados.

Makoto sonrió de nuevo, casi riendo entre dientes. Era muy interesante cómo Haruka mostraba al agua **alguna** emoción que nunca mostraría a seres humanos normales.

Makoto intentó sonar molesto porque Haruka estaba ignorando sus palabras completamente "¡Haru-chan! Escúchame cuando estoy–"

Cuando Haruka se estremeció por el pequeño estallido y le miró con expresión anhelante en sus ojos, el rostro de Makoto pasó inmediatamente a una sonrisa "¿Q-Qué pasa?" preguntó Haruka confundido mientras sus ojos dejaban de mostrar emociones de nuevo.

"¿Me escucharás solo una vez?"

"Siempre te escucho"

"No lo haces. Escuchas más al agua"

"Porque el agua es asombrosa"

"¿Y yo no?"

"…" Haruka hizo una pausa "¿De verdad tengo que responder a eso?"

"Hombre, eso es tan cruel"

Haruka no intentó responder porque parte de su atención estaba dirigida al agua de nuevo.

"Dije: ven de comprar conmigo hoy y quizás te compre otro juguete de delfín" suspiró Makoto.

"¿Por qué estás ordenándome?" un pequeño y diminuto átomo de rabia se reflejó en la voz de Haruka.

"Por qué preguntó muy bien la primera vez, y no me hiciste caso"

"Cierto. Me niego"

"¿Ehhhh? ¿Por qué no?" se quejó Makoto.

"Porque no tengo tiempo que perder mirando tontas cosas cuando puedo – erm. Cuando puedo…"

Makoto parpadeó "¿Cuándo puedes hacer qué?"

Haruka dejó de pensar en ello mirando el agua, esperando que le diese algún tipo de inspiración para su problema mientras Makoto suspiraba. El chico de pelo negro se giró con una expresión seria y entonces caminó de nuevo "Mierda, no tengo ninguna excusa, solo no quiero. Así que déjame solo"

"¡Pero Haru-chan! No me gusta estar solo"

"Lleva a Nagisa o Rei contigo" Haruka intentó impedir que Makoto presionara más con el tema.

"Pero Nagisa le prometió a Rei que le acompañaría hoy para entrenar"

"No iré, Makoto"

"¡Haruka! ¿Por favoooor?"

"No"

"¿Nuevo juguete de delfín?" intentó seducir a Haruka.

"No"

Tachibana Makoto se enfurruñó. Esperaba que su amigo actuara de ese modo, pero ser constantemente rechazado así… suspiró entonces cuando vio que Haruka estaba en otra cosa cunado miraba de nuevo el agua, sonriendo ampliamente.

Así es Haruka. Nunca cambiará.

Cuando volvieron de la escuela, teniendo que arrastrar a Haruka fuera de la piscina para no interrumpir la intensa sesión de entrenamiento de Nagisa y Rei, Makoto caminó al lado de Haruka e nuevo, observando el ardiente sol ponerse. Sin embargo, no esperaron ver a Gou con su hermano discutiendo y caminando por el carril cercano a ellos.

Haruka se detuvo mirando a Rin con los ojos ampliamente abierto, haciendo que Makoto sonriese y le acariciase el pelo negro "¿Quieres ir a saludarles?"

Haruka intentó recuperarse de la conmoción, pero asintió lentamente.

Los ojos de Gou brillaron cuando vio a ambos nadadores talentosos y se apresuró a arrastrar a su hermano para conversar con ellos. Tachibana Makoto sabía cuánto significaba Rin para Haruka y cómo su ausencia en el _'equipo'_ estaba hiriendo gravemente a su amigo. Por otro lado, Gou sólo quería hacer que esa genuina sonrisa volviese al rostro fruncido de su hermano. Makoto no supo cuándo pero, de repente, Haruka y Rin estaban discutiendo por algo mientras Gou arrastraba a Makoto tras unos arbustos.

"¿Qué estás haciendo, Kou-chan?" Makoto estaba confundido.

"Iba a ir a comprar con mi hermano para la cena de esta noche, ¡pero pensé que esta sería una buena oportunidad para que esos dos vayan juntos!"

Makoto, con el ceño fruncido, volvió a sonreír de nuevo "¡Tienes razón! Quizás algo se arregle. Oh… Pero Haru-chan podría rechazar–"

"¡Mira! ¡Mira! ¡Se van juntos!"

Makoto estaba sorprendido. Miró de nuevo y aunque los dos amigos estaban discutiendo por algo, sus piernas caminaron inconscientemente hacia la tienda. El chico suspiró entonces, Gou podría haber jurado que vio el brillo de una mirada mortal en el rostro de Makoto antes de que el chico sonriese ampliamente, llevándose a Gou a comprar con él en lugar de Haruka con su habitual amabilidad y espíritu alegre.

 _Tan extraño._

"Así que, como estaba diciendo–"

"Hey. Deja de andar por ese lado" interrumpió Haruka a Rin.

"¿Eh? ¿Por qué no?"

Rin estaba caminando por el lado derecho de Haruka. Y Haruka parecía muy molesto "Ese es el lado de Makoto"

"¿Qué cojones significa eso?"

"Quiero decir que Makoto camina por este lado"

"¿En serio? ¿Entonces quién camina por tu lado izquierdo?"

"Cualquier persona" respondió inexpresivamente Haruka.

"Entonces, ¿por qué narices este es el lado de Makoto?"

"Porque…" Haruka miró hacia el frente, buscando un modo de explicarle a su compañero, pero se encogió de hombros, perdiendo la esperanza "Solo camina por el otro lado"

Rin no podía estar más molesto.

Makoto tarareó mientras un pequeño gatito sin hogar se refregaba contra su mejilla. Se rio mientras el gatito le lamía un lado de su cara. Para entonces, abandonó las bolsas de las compras en las escaleras temporalmente para mantener al pequeño gatito en su compañía.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Makoto parpadeó, levantando la cabeza para ver a su 'mejor' amigo de pie y mirándole con una pequeña mirada irritada. Una mirada de _'¿Qué-narices-estás-haciendo?'_

"¡Oh, Haru-chan! Bienvenido. ¿Te divertiste?"

"No, mierda. ¿Cómo podría divertirme cuando Rin no me dejará saltar dentro del acuario?"

Makoto sudó por ello "Nadie normal permitiría eso"

"¿Estás burlándote de mí, Makoto?"

"No, no. Yo–waaah, este gatito es tan suave" Makoto acarició al gatito e ignoró el aura molesta de Haruka.

"No me ignores"

"¿Por qué no? Tú me ignoras todos los días mientras miras el agua"

"Eso es diferente. Estamos hablando del agua"

"Si, y yo estoy hablando de este gatito" Makoto sonrió cuando se di cuenta de que Haruka estaba mirándole pensativamente, pero asintió con entendimiento "Oh, ya veo"

Makoto realmente pensaba en Haruka como ese gatito. La adorabilidad de Nanase Haruka podría estar oculta para la mayoría de la gente, pero los que están cerca de él ven su belleza cuando está nadando y su adorabilidad cuando se menciona la palabra 'agua' delante suyo, además de su apego ilógico por los pequeños juguetes de Delfín o cualquier colgante y realmente… es tan jodidamente lindo. Haruka no se quejaba cuando se le mimaba demasiado, o cuando alguien cuidaba de él, como un gato mimado.

Seguramente es por eso que Tachibana Makoto se siente demasiado atraído por Nanase Haruka.

"¿Por qué… me dejaste allí?" preguntó Haruka sin mirar a Makoto y mirando a las escaleras en su lugar.

"¿Mmm? ¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Estoy hablando de Rin"

"¡Ahhh! Bueno, Haru-chan, parecías tan feliz hablando con Rin, así que pensé que debía dejaros solos, para poneros al día"

Nanase Haruka no podía entenderlo. Nunca jamás _**de los jamases**_ Tachibana Makoto se enojaba con nada de lo que hacía. Solo sonreiría con esta estúpida, amplia y brillante sonrisa suya mientras acariciaba un gato o acariciaba su cabeza mientras ponía excusas a las acciones de Haruka de manera casi genérica. Y Haruka lo admitiría para sí mismo. Se estaba volviendo tan irritante. ¿Por qué no le replicaba en la cara como Nagisa o Rin? Eso es lo que harían los llamados _'humanos normales'_ de los que Makoto hablaba.

Haruka intenta ignorar el cálido palpitar y el revés en su estómago mientras Makoto le ofrece una de sus sonrisas más deslumbrantes.

El chico suspiró pesadamente y se dio la vuelta, alejándose casi sintiendo lástima por haber interrumpido al chico y al gatito.

"¡Haru-chan! ¡Espérame!"

"¿Por qué debería?" Haruka bufó con un sonrojo arrastrándose a sus orejas mientras Makoto lograba alcanzarle y le sonreía.

"Porque soy tu amigo"

"Cierto"

"¡Oh, mira! Ese que está frente a tu casa es Rin, ¿verdad?"

"¿Qué narices?" Haruka sonaba sorprendido.

Fueron a hablar con Rin quién parecía cansado e irritado "¡Rin-chan! ¿Cómo estás? ¡Nos encontramos de nuevo! ¿No es maravilloso?" Makoto sonríe y Makoto sacude la cabeza pensando que su amigo de la infancia nunca cambiará.

"Nanase. Después de pasar por todos los problemas para comprarte este ridículo colgante de Delfín _, 'por el cual unos niños se rieron de mi por tenerlos'_ , ¡decidiste irte y dejarlo! ¡IDIOTA!"

La sonrisa de Makoto nunca vaciló mientras Haruka cogía el colgante de Delfín, murmurando una débil disculpa y mirando a otro lado para que ni Rin ni Makoto viesen su rostro.

"De acuerdo, mi trabajo está hecho"

"¡Buenas noches, Rin-chan!" Makoto agita su mano a pesar de que Rin ignora toda existencia del chico. Makoto se ríe por dentro. Rin es Rin. Nunca veía a nadie más que a Haruka.

Y de repente, salió de su estupor al escuchar la puerta de Haruka cerrándose "¡Haru-chan! ¡Déjame entrar!"

"No, ve a casa. Estoy cansado"

"Qué cruel" Makoto hizo un puchero, pero se encogió de hombros cogiendo sus bolsas y tarareando mientras vuelve a casa.

Haruka definitivamente es lindo.

Al día siguiente, cuando Makoto va a acompañar a su amigo como siempre desde su casa, ve a Rin llamando a la puerta con impaciencia.

La sorpresa de Makoto no duró mucho "¡Rin! Guau, estamos de suerte estos días" el chico de ojos verdes sonrió "Haru-chan estará tan feliz de verte de nuevo"

"Si, como si lo pareciese. De todos modos, ¿dónde está, Makoto?"

"Oh, uh, está en el baño. Solo espera unos… quince minutos y saldrá" Makoto cogió al gatito del suelo y se apresuró hacia la escuela "O puedes simplemente ir y entrar por la puerta de atrás, ¡ten un buen día, Rin! ¡Dile también a Haru-chan que dije buenos días!"

"Dijo buenos días, ¿de qué estás tan enojado?" preguntó Rin a Haruka, el cual tenía un aura oscura rodeando su cabeza.

"Hey. Estás caminando por ese lado de nuevo. Creí que te die que fueses por el otro lado"

"Cierto. ¿Por qué es el lado de Makoto?"

"Si"

"Qué inmaduro…"

Y de nuevo, Rin piensa que es muy molesto. ¡¿Qué narices hizo Tachibana Makoto para que pudiese reservarse uno de los lados de Haruka?!

Rin ni siquiera quería pensar en ello.

Haruka **no** estaba muy cómodo. En estos días, había estado viendo a Rin más a menudo con su hermana (lo cual era entendible porque es un área pequeña), pero la cuestión es que no le gusta ser abandonado. Tachibana Makoto no se estaba alejando de él. No, ¡solo estaba abandonándole! Es como si Makoto no pudiese estar con Haruka mientras interactuara con Rin de cualquier manera. Discutiendo, hablando, caminando. Todo eso.

Makoto abandonaba a Haruka cuando el chico en el punto de mira de Rin.

 _Estúpido Makoto._ El corazón de Haruka palpitó fuertemente como solía hacer cada vez que el chico de ojos verdes cruzaba su mente. Él y su sonrisa… su atractivo para las mujeres… su…

Los ojos de Haruka se abrieron ampliamente cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba pensando en otra cosa cuando observaba la abundante cantidad de agua en el océano. ¿Cómo sucedió eso?

Esa mañana, estaba decidido a determinar la apuesta con rin de una vez por todas cuando Makoto le saludó desde lejos, sosteniendo a un gatito y corriendo a la escuela (porque era tarde). Haruka sabía que esto no llevaría mucho tiempo con Rin, y la tontería de Makoto hizo que Haruka fuese totalmente solo a clases, por primera vez sintiendo su lado derecho vacío (también conocido como el de Makoto).

No podía soportarlo más pues el repentino vacío a su lado parecía cavar un agujero negro en su pecho.

"¡Hey, Haru-chan! ¡Espérame! ¡Esperaaa!" Makoto corrió tras su amigo.

"¡¿Qué quieres?!"

"Vamos a casa juntos"

"¿Por qué?"

"¿Qué quieres decir con 'por qué'? Haru-chan está tan raro" Makoto dio unas palmaditas al pelo de Makoto y el muchacho de inmediato alejó su cálida… y amable mano.

"Haru-chan, ¿estás de mal humor?"

"No preguntes"

"Pero quiero saberlo"

"No quiero decirtelo"

"¡Haru-chan, tacaño!"

Haruka, lejos de su personalidad, miró a Makoto fijamente, el cual parpadeó un poco sorprendido por su amigo. Y buscó en su mente algo que enojase tanto a Haruka "Dios, estás muy enfadado"

Haruka bufó y caminó de nuevo, ignorando el comentario.

"Haru-chan, espera"

"Eres tan molesto"

"Si, pero me amas" Makoto le dio unas palmaditas en el pelo a Haruka, riendo entre dientes por el suave rojo que se mostraba en sus orejas y pensó de nuevo que Haruka era muy adorable, incluso cuando estaba enojado.

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? ¿Te he dicho eso alguna vez? No asumas cosas, idiota"

"¿Dices que hemos sido amigos desde la escuela primaria y me odias? No puede ser, ¿verdad?"

Haruka bufó y miró a Makoto con una gran cantidad de sonrojo extendiéndose desde sus orejas a sus mejillas "¡No lo sabes!"

"Haru-chan, no seas tan malo. Sé que me–"

"¡Cállate! ¡Dije que pares!" Haruka caminó por delante, dejando que Makoto corriese tras él y en mitad de su discusión la cual estaba provocando a Haruka tanta confusión y golpes anormales en su corazón, la fuerte lluvia empezó a caer con fuerza como en una dicha, mojándose ambos instantáneamente "Oh, por dios, Ahora no seré capaz de ver a ese gatito…" Makoto parecía decepcionado.

"¿Es por eso que me estabas abandonando? ¿Por un gatito?"

"¿Eeeh? ¿Cuándo te he abandonado?"

Los ojos de Haruka brillaron cuando el cielo rugió y sujetó su bolsa con fuerza "Olvídalo"

"¿Qué? Haru-chan, espera. Oh, geez… estoy totalmente mojado"

Haruka se mantuvo en silencio, sintiendo a Makoto seguirle. Su amigo estaba en silencio también, y era extraño, pero no le importaba. Si hubiese mirado hacia atrás, habría visto esa amable sonrisa de nuevo. Por primera vez en la vida de Haruka, sentía molestia por todo el agua que estaba mojando su uniforme y todo lo demás, y decidió correr con rapidez a su casa.

"¿Por qué vienes tú también?" Haruka buscó a tientas sus llaves entre sus cosas mientras Makoto hacia un puchero.

"Porque mi casa está lejos, y quizás enferme"

"Sí, cierto"

En cuanto Haruka abrió la puerta, ambos chicos intentaron entrar a la vez, y no pudieron pasar. Ambos suspiraron y lo intentaron de nuevo, y acabaron en la misma situación.

"A la de tres…" dijo Makoto y Haruka asintió.

"Uno… dos… ¡TRES!"

Ambos entraron, pero esta vez Makoto fue delante de Haruka por una pequeña fracción de segundo y por eso ambos tropezaron, cayendo el uno sobre el otro.

Makoto se rio, haciendo que de manera instantánea los ojos de Haruka se abriesen de par en par mientras sentía su corazón casi estallar en su corazón. El chico de ojos verdes apoyó su peso en sus brazos sobre el suelo mientras Haruka estaba entre sus piernas, medio molesto y medio confundido "Haru, ¿estás bien?"

Haruka alzó la mirada para encontrarse con Makoto muy cerca, cuyo rostro estaba lleno de gotas de agua, y la camisa el uniforme se pegaba a su voluminoso cuerpo mientras los primeros botones estaban desabotonados, como era costumbre. La mano de Makoto descansó sobre la cabeza de Haruka y el muchacho se encontró sin palabras.

Makoto parpadeó. No entendía por qué Haruka no estaba moviéndose. Además, era la primera vez que veía esos ojos azules viéndole directamente y a nadie más. Ni siquiera en el cuarto de baño donde el agua cálida estaba esperándole. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios después de que un suave suspiro escapase "Haru-chan… deja de seducirme, o puede que te bese" susurró.

Haruka jadeó y balbuceó palabras que no podía entender ni él mismo, y a pesar del excesivo color rojizo agrupado en sus orejas, se quedó en su posición cercana a Makoto, entre sus piernas, bajo su mano amable, viendo la cálida sonrisa y entonces los húmedos labios, nariz, ojos, pelo y todo. De repente se dio cuenta de que no había razón para escapar. Makoto le dio todo. Todo y más.

Haruka bajó la mirada "¿De verdad quieres?"

Makoto sonrió y acarició el pelo de Haruka, que estaba detrás de su oreja "Sí"

"¿Por qué?"

"¿Mm? ¿Por qué crees? Es porque te quiero"

Haruka soltó un pequeño jadeo "¡¿C-Como eres capaz de decir esas cosas vergonzosas t-tan directamente?!"

"¿De qué estás hablando? No es vergonzoso, realmente me gustas. Un montón"

"…" Haruka se quedó sin palabras mientras contemplaba la sonrisa despreocupada de Makoto y se preguntaba de donde diablos sacaba Makoto esta impetuosa confianza.

"Eres tan injusto"

Makoto descartó ese comentario y se encontró en las manos y labios ligeramente temblorosos de Haruka, y finalmente estalló. Se inclinó hacia el frente, elevándose sobre el más bajo con ojos llenos de adoración que Haruka veía por primera vez. Esa mirada lo dejó clavado en el suelo y no le dejó moverse a cualquier otro lado. Quería moverse, quería esquivar la mirada de Makoto o su corazón acabaría por estallar dentro de poco…

"Espera–"

"No, no voy a esperar más, Haru"

Con eso, Makoto rozó los labios de Haruka con los suyos, mandando oleadas de calor a través de todo el cuerpo del chico de pelo negro y, durante un minuto, Haruka iba a alejarse, pero el agarre de Makoto en su cintura no le dejó hacer lo que planeaba. Cada pensamiento estaba desmoronándose en la mente de Haruka cuando su cuerpo, 'in' dispuestamente, tiró de Makot para acercarlo más mientras sus labios se juntaban una y otra en un toque acalorado que empeñaba las mentes de ambos

Makoto contuvo para no sonreír cuando Haruka respondió con pasión que era totalmente inesperada e incluso más cuando él…

Oh, _dios_ … ¿Acababa de… gemir?

"Haru… ¿estás en celo?"

Eso lo **hizo**.

Makoto sonrió tímidamente mientras se frotaba la magullada mejilla mientras Haruka se secaba el pelo con una toalla y sin control en sus sonrojadas mejillas.

"Haru-chan, no te enfades"

"Eso es lo que pasa cuando piensas en mí como en un gato"

"Pero realmente eres parecido a ellos"

"¿Qué narices…? ¿Qué quieres decir? Explícate ahora"

Makoto sonrió y se acercó para sentarse junto a Haruka, el cual se estremeció "¿Ves? No se sientes cómodo con las cosas que se te acercan de repente. No quería hacer eso. Quería que vinieses a mí en lugar de presionarte con mis sentimientos. Y lo hiciste"

La boca de Haruka se abrió ligeramente con sorpresa "¿Es…por eso que me abandonaste con Rin?"

"Geez, para de decir que te abandoné. Haru, necesitas a Rin. Tienes esta mirada en tus ojos cuando está cerca y quería darte tiempo. Puedo tenerte todo el tiempo que quieres, pero Rin no"

"…"

"¿Qué, Haru?"

"Yo… no le dejé caminar en tu lado"

"¿Mi lado?"

"Cuando caminamos juntos… siempre caminas a mi derecha. No le dejé hacerlo. Y tu lado estaba vacío ayer… Por eso me abandonaste"

Makoto no podía entender ni una palabra. Pero de repente se rio y pasó un abrazo alrededor del hombro de Haruka, acercándolo "¿Sabes por qué camino siempre por ese lado?"

"… No, no lo sé"

Makoto besó la parte superior de la cabeza de su amigo "Es porque te ves muy feliz mientras contemplas el océano. Y no quiero molestar que lo veas jamás porque es lo que amas, ¿verdad?"

Haruka se sintió mareado y no pudo mirar más a Makoto cuando su rostro y sus orejas estuvieron rojos.

"Haru-chan, mira aquí"

Haruka se negó pero Makoto sostuvo la barbilla del otro y provocó mucho dolor al corazón de Haruka cuando tomó sus labios entre los propios, degustando con hambre cada rincón de su boca mientras un pequeño hilo de saliva se deslizaba por la barbilla de Haruka.

Sí. Tachibana Makoto era muy _injusto._

"Haru-chan, ¿irás conmigo a comprar hoy?"

"No"

"¡¿Por qué noooo?!" Makoto frunció el ceño.

Haruka parpadeó "Oh. Makoto, camina por este lado"

"¿Eeeeh? Te dije que no quiero bloquear tu visión"

"No me importa, camina en este lado" las oreas de Haruka se enrojecieron ligeramente.

"Vale…" Makoto dudó, pero hizo lo que su amigo quería de todos modos.

 _Diez minutos más tarde._

"Makoto, he cambiado de opinión"

"Te lo dije" Makoto rodó los ojos y fue a caminar donde se suponía que caminaba siempre.


End file.
